The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens unit, and more particularly to a zoom lens unit capable of 3D imaging with a one-eye construction or arrangement. The invention also relates to an imaging apparatus comprising that zoom lens unit.
In typical 3D imaging, and 3D image displays so far known in the art, images are detected by two or more imaging optical systems located with parallax as in the human being s eyes, and the quantity of parallax occurring in a subject is used to show the subject distance and depth on a display apparatus thereby displaying 3D images.
In a typical arrangement comprising two or more imaging optical systems disposed for detecting the quantity of parallax, two or more imaging apparatus are located in different positions or two different optical systems are located in one single imaging apparatus (see JP(A) 2011-211717 and 2011-211381).